Starjun
Summary A very awesome character despite his Bishonen look Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''| 6-E ' '''Name:' Starjun Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Bishokukai Sous Chef, Bishokuya Attack Potency: Multi City-Block level+ (Stronger than Toriko prior eating Jewel Meat) | At least Country level+, likely higher after awakening Third Eye (The second strongest person in Bishokukai after Midora) Range: Extended human melee range due to his size (further with Burner Knife), several dozen kilometers with ranged attacks Speed: Faster than Eye+ with Supersonic reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M (capable of overwhelming a pre Jewel Meat Toriko, who was being powered up by autophagy) | At least Class T+ (At least on par with Toriko) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (stronger than pre Jewel Meat Toriko) | Class TT+ (superior to Toriko and the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings) Durability: Multi City-Block level+ (it took numerous amount of attacks for Toriko to put him down) | Country level+ (took Toriko's most powerful and concentrated attacks, wasn't significantly damaged, and was capable to resist and survive the Toriko's Gourmet Stand after that attack pierced his stomach) Stamina: 'Very High (has a bigger calorie tank than Toriko) '''Standard Equipment: '''Burner Knife '''Intelligence: '''Highly intelligent both in and out of battle, as a Bishokukai, he has a wealth of knowledge in the area of food/gourmet ingredients, good level in Chef (Not like Komatsu, Chiyo or Setsuno, but he is Bishokukai's Chef), very skilled and expert combat (was able to calculate the exact time it took for Toriko to get battle-ready in their second encounter) '''Weakness: '''Reluctant to go all-out in a fight '''Powers and Abilities: ' Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, fire/heat manipulation, Gourmet Cells (these evolve as Stajyun eats more and more delicious food varieties and can initiate self defense mechanisms for the body), master of the Ultimate Routine (a mind technique to increase the succes rate and potential of another technique), Food Immersion Master '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Gourmet Telexistence Robot (GT Robo): A type of robot intended to be used to investigate areas that are normally inaccessible to normal humans. The operator can control the movements of the robot from far away and the robot transmits back the senses of sight, touch, hearing, smell and sometimes taste. *Peeler Shot: A long range cutting - type move that shoots sharp blades capable of hurting Toriko and "peeling" his skin. This move is a universal tech for GT Robos, and as such is only accessible when Stajyun is piloting one *Mixer Punch: A powerful punch comparable to or better than Toriko's 5 Ren Kugi Punch in raw blunt force. Deals damage by stabbing into the opponent and "mixing" up their insides. Is a GT Robo exclusive technique. *GT Robo Laser: A long range beam (over 100 meters or so, was able to shoot through several layers of the Regal Mammoth's body) capable of completely KOing a pre - jewel meat Toriko. The move has a slight charge time that can be taken advantage of however, as it can be stopped if you plug up the GT Robo's mouth before the laser is fully charged. Is a GT Robo exclusive technique. - Intimidation: It's like a visionary optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy scared (he appears like a vicious bloodlusted Demonic face, many creatures are scared of it, it is a very useful ability against his opponents). '- Ultimate Routine:' A mind technique to increase the success rate and potential of another technique. It's basically the "mind over body" concept taken to the next level. The user creates an image of the technique and concentrates on it in order to make themselves believe, without a doubt, that it will happen (similar to how placebo medicine can work when the patient believes it will work). The drawback is that the "impression" is sensed by those around(similar to how a confident leader can give the "impression" of success; inspiring his followers) and that the extreme concentration and impeccable self-confidence required to perform the technique consumes enormous amount of energy to maintain. '- Fire & Heat Manipulation:' Starjun has the ability to generate and control fire and heat surpassing 2800 degrees. He is also capable of freely controlling his own body temperature, which is higher than a normal human's, and he can set his whole body or parts of it on fire. He is immune to the flame and heat he generates. *Thermal Disinfection: Starjun increases the temperature of his own body to remove any poison or unknown substance from his body. *Camp Fire: Starjun sets his entire body on fire, also burning everything in the near vicinity. **Medium Flame: A stronger version of Camp Fire. **Strong Flame: An even more intensified Camp Fire. *Fire Shield: Starjun extends his hand outward and produce flames that act like a barrier to block attacks, melting them away in an instant. *Burner Punch: A punch enhanced with fire. *Burner Shot: Starjun “shoots” at his opponents with jetstreams of flames, apparently using either his hands or his fingers. He can release multiple of these without strain. *Fire Spear: Starjun creates a spear composed of fire around his forearm. The spear releases a column of fire. *'Burner Knife': A large sword-like kitchen knife used for special preparation ingredients and it is capable of both cutting and grilling at the same time. Starjun uses it to complement his Fire manipulation, channeling fire through it. *Flame Whirlwind: While using his Burner Knife, Starjun creates a large cyclone of flames around him **Burner Broiled Stab: A thrust using the Burner Knife . **Single Stroke Grill Cut: Starjun slashes with Burner Knife. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: GT Robo Starjun '''| Real Starjun | Post-Awakening/Post-Skip''' Category:Characters Category:Toriko